Pulling Away
by AkixYusei
Summary: After Marcus was dead, the lycans pulled Michael into being the Alpha of the pack, but where does leave Selene, both in his life and in the pack?


**LOOK AT ME, I'M NOT DEAD. I've just been so busy with band, but the season is done and I am slowly getting back into writing. I'll have the new chapter to Beating of Their Hearts and the rewrite of Underworld Escape out soon. **

**This idea came to me while listening to Sally's Song from Nightmare Before Christmas(The Amy Lee version, but any version works)**

**I don't own Underworld.**

* * *

Selene sat on her bed, listening as the lycans chanted Michael's name repetitive. The lycans had found them mere days after she had killed Marcus and said that since Michael held Lucian's memory, he was to be the alpha of the Hungarian pack. She wasn't fond of it, but he agreed to it. They moved to the new den and made their home there.

She looked around their- no her room. The two of them had split once the lycans started barging in on them as they slept one night after sex, which ended up in a flustered Michael and a furious Selene. He hadn't wanted to make her angrier, so he moved out of the 'alpha room' as the pack called it into a smaller room nearby. That had been the last time the two had shared a bed for anything.

That was only the beginning of their separation. He started giving her strange looks in the hallway as they walked passed one another. No longer did he reached out and allow his fingers to ghost over hers, sending the familiar electricity rushing through her veins or did he give her the smile that sent shivers down her spine.

He was pushing her away, and as much as she hated to admit it, she missed him. Selene couldn't help but wonder if he honestly loved her, or if now she was just in his way as the alpha of a pack of lycans.

The pack's chanting died down and they finally started to disperse into their rooms for rest. She recognized Michael's heavy footsteps move passed her room, but unlike every other night, they stalled in front of the door, as if he was debating whether to go in or not. She heard the steps resume and the door to the room down the hall open and then slam shut.

She sighed and climbed out of bed. This was the start of her usual routine; once the lycans all went to bed; she would spend her time in the sparring room until they started waking up. She would grab a blood pack and return to her room. This hadn't changed in months, and she didn't intend for it to change either.

She walked out of the room and went straight to a punching bag. Her fists flew, landing hit after hit on it. Without realizing it, she started to imagine Michael standing in front of her. Her resolve started to falter and tears built up in her eyes. He didn't love her anymore, the realization she had as soon as Michael had started pulling back. Her form slipped and she hit the bag wrong. She heard a sickening crack and yelped in pain. She cradled her hand and heard lycans running towards her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed, standing up and backing away from them. She was panicked and in pain. Without a second though, she turned and ran out of the den. The tears started to roll freely down her face as she picked up her pace.

She found herself in an alleyway, and she slid down to the ground. She felt the process of bone-knitting start and she rolled her wrist. It still stung, but the pain was much less intense. The tears didn't stop, they increased. She sobbed harshly, her chest heaving with each new cry.

-Page Break-

Michael had heard her outcry and nearly fell out of his bed. He had almost found his own bout of sleep, but hearing her cry snapped him out of it. He kicked open the door just in time to hear her yell for them to get away. He took off into the training room to see the lycans all looking confused.

He went up to the beta, a man named Keith, and asked him what happened.

"The vampire bitch had some sort of mental breakdown." He said, looking in the direction that Selene ran off in "She apparently got hurt, and when our healers tried to help, she screamed and took off. This is why we don't like their kind here. They're psycho, I swear."

"Enough!" The hybrid yelled, and each and every lycan turned to face their alpha "Do you even want to think about the shit Selene puts up with for you? She still is mistrusting of your kind, but she stays here. If you can't treat her right, we'll both go and you will be without an alpha once again."

"What makes you think she'll go with you? You two were supposedly mates, but you don't even talk to her anymore."

Michael's heart sank in his chest. He had been ignoring Selene lately, but that's been because he's always tired and irritable. He didn't want to take it out on her, but now he could see that by pulling away, he was hurting her. He never thought about it until that moment, and he was determined to fix his relationship with the woman he loved.

"I'll be back," He told his pack before running off in the direction of the pack exit. He followed her scent, the smell of blood, and hoped that she hadn't done anything too rash and got herself hurt.

Her scent lead him to an alley in the middle of the city. He looked around and saw a quivering figure in the darkness. When he took a step towards it, the person let out a whimper and instead of looking over to see what was going on, curled up into a tighter ball.

"Selene?" He said, and she tensed up and then hissed "Selene, it's me."

"I know it's you." She said, her voice soft but full of venom "What do you want, Michael? To tell me that you never want to be mates, that you hate me. Go ahead and say it, but just leave me alone." She was glaring daggers at him, and that was the only thing he could see in the darkness; her glowing blue eyes. He gulped and took a step towards her.

"I didn't come here to say anything of the sort." He said as he moved closer to her. She was about to hiss again but gave up and slouched "Selene, I came to apologize for how I've been treating you. Being pack alpha is more stressful than I thought it was. They don't let me sleep. I barely have time to feed. I'm always in a shitty mood and I've been taking it out on you. I'm sorry. I love you, Selene, so much."

She didn't uncurl from her tight ball, but he saw her start to cry again. He rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest, clinging to him for dear life. She couldn't stop herself, and Michael didn't try to stop her. He was ready to comfort her.

She pulled away for a moment and slammed her lips into his. She didn't wait until he wrapped his arms around her to pull him closer. She needed him; his scent and his warmth.

"Never leave me," She muttered against his lips.

"Never, where I go, you go." He responded as he pulled her closer. Once the need to breathe got to her, she pulled back and he stood up. She stood up next to him and took his hand.

"Let's skip out on the den for tonight." She said, smirking "Let's go somewhere we can be alone."

"I know of a hotel we can go to."

"Good."

* * *

**Please review and no flames!**


End file.
